


Trouble

by ivars_heathen



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Strong Language, nsfw writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Freddie has a thing for reader, where will it go?
Relationships: Freddie Thorne x female reader
Kudos: 8





	Trouble

His pocket watch must’ve sensed his unusual apprehensiveness as the hand tick tocked it’s way around as slowly as it pleased.

Honestly he was surprised she even agreed to go out with him. He knew what he saw in her but what did she see in him? Maybe it was his fresh haircut. Or his smile. He at least liked *that* on his rugged face. Maybe she did too.

Freddie Thorne contemplated lighting up another cigarette as he waited just down the street from the theater.

What if she’s not coming? Oh no what if she changed her mind? What a fool to believe- just then he heard a clacking getting closer and closer. He turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Y/N trotting over to him, her heels pounding the pavement as she clutched her beaded bag to her chest, waving him down.

“Freddie! I’m not too late am I?” She panted and touched his shoulder.

Freddie couldn’t help but smile. “Not for me.”

“Oh good! The Garrison was full up when I left Grace. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough!”

“Two women tending bar now? Things have changed.” He smiled still, even after she punched his arm.

“They hired me because I don’t take shit from anyone and we needed the help. At least she’s likable,” Y/N shrugged and took Freddie’s arm as they made their way over to the ticket booth. “And she sings.”

“Singing too? These are mad times.” He jibbed and dig around in his pockets for money for the movie. “I just may have to pop in and have a listen.”

“I’d like that,” Y/N beamed up at him, clutching his arm a little tighter as they moved up in line. “Though I doubt the Shelby’s would.”

Freddie scoffed and snagged the tickets, letting her lose of his grip to open the double doors to the ornate but dim theater. “I’m not scared of Tommy.”

“Oh no? Then what are you afraid of hmm?” Y/N asked, making him stiffen up when she straightened out his jacket collar.

“You.”

“Ha! You’ve seen war and you’re scared of me?” She laughed and patted his chest before slipping inside the doors.

“It’s true! You can be pretty intimidating you know?” He laughed catching up to her in the hallway.

“You’re a funny man Freddie Thorne.” She shook her head and bee lined for the concessions.

....

Freddie watched Y/N more than the film. The lights from the screen lit up her face, casting her in certain glow that caught his tongue.

Look at her smiling, what the hell is she doing with me? Freddie caught himself from wrapping his arm around the neck of her seat and if she didn’t want it he’d just mumble about stretching. He was a lanky man after all. He could use it as an excuse. Yeah that could work.

Freddie didn’t get the chance though, he was so lost in thought he barely noticed that she’d turned in her seat and was now looking at him with a smile all her own.

She wedged her shoulder against his and oh my god she’s kissing my cheek. He froze again, letting out a shaky breath when she chuckled.

....

He walked her to her apartment building, standing on the thick stone steps as she fidgeted with her purse.

He knew the rules of course. No men allowed in the rooms after 10pm which it was very well past. A young brunette climbed up the steps in between, giving each of them a smiling glance as she went inside.

“You know the rules.” Y/N sighed and almost almost sounded disappointed.

“I know. Men are not-“

“But if they were.” Y/N wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, covering her giggles when Freddie was sure he was the color of a ripe tomato.

“Now whose the funny one?” Freddie tugged on his shirt collar, feeling a little more than restricted and curious to her motives. Would she let me hold her? Let me kiss her? God what if she wanted something more intimate? He had to shake off the feeling of the unknown. And fast.

“Who says I’m joking?” Y/N stepped up to the final landing, cupping his face and kissing his cheek once more. “Goodnight Freddie.”

As soon as she was out of sight he touched his face, sad that her warmth was fading so quickly but still pumped his fist to himself as he jumped down the rest of the stairs. Practically skipping home with his mind reeling: she likes me she likes me!

....

Freddie finally worked up the nerve to finally show his face at The Garrison, knowing he’d get looks and full on stares whenever he decided to go in.

He nervously bit into the butt of his cigarette before taking the last few final drags. You got this.

The patrons and the rebel kept going once Freddie was through the doors, glad that no one took notice or chose not to care that much that he was back in the old haunt.

He spotted a rosy cheeked blonde who must’ve been that Grace girl Y/N was talking about pulling down a few bottles from the back wall. She smiled like she knew a secret while pouring the alcohol and taking the mans money.

He’d hoped she was working today, if not he’d be kicking rocks all the way home with his tail between his legs.

He stood on the balls of feet, trying to peer over the crowd for Y/N when a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Thomas Shelby was there in a heartbeat, a cloud of smoke filling the awkwardness between them.

“Don’t worry Tommy, I’m not gonna start any trouble. Just stopped in to see an old friend.” Freddie was relieved when his old friend backed off, just smoking and watching him like Freddie would rob him blind if he so much as blinked too fast.

“And who might that be?”

Freddie opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw Y/N making her rounds with a tray, collecting the empty and half empty mugs to be washed and spread out again for the evening rush.

Thomas followed his eyes over to her as well, giving Freddie a slight nod. “No funny business. And Freddie you are paying for drinks this time.”

He tipped his hat and weaved through the mid day crowd, making his way around tables and chairs to her.

“You missed one.”

Y/N yelped and spun around, her eyes actually lit up though when she saw who had spoke into her ear like that.

“You oaf! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again and I told you I would stop in didn’t I?” Freddie could already feel his skin start to prickle and get hot.

“I suppose you did,” she set down the tray on the table and stood a little closer, making the young Sargent very aware of how close she really was. “I’m glad you did come by to see me.”

“Oh you are? And why is that? Thinking about ol’ Freddie?” He grinned.

“Only at night.” She winked and Freddie nearly choked on his own saliva. Is she trying to kill me? When did it get so hot in here?

“You’re going to get me in trouble girl.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“It’s not polite of you to make me think you just might like me. A cruel trick if I do say so.”

Her hand was suddenly on his, holding his wrist with a slight squeeze. “I like you just fine Freddie. I was wondering when you’re going to take me out again.”

Oh shit. “You want to?”

“Of course I do!”

Freddie licked his lips and cleared his throat. “When are you free?”

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“Then tomorrow it is.”

Y/N smiled and picked up her tray, hefting it to one side then touched his arm as she walked away. “I look forward to it.”

....

Dinner was nice and simple. The conversation easy and she was actually laughing at all of his jokes. Freddie was nervous around her before she fed him a bit of food off of her plate, smiling when he gave her a thumbs up.

Once they left she stunned him by pulling him into a thin alleyway next to the restaurant and kissing him hard. Freddie’s knees wanted to buckle and he wished for another taste of her.

“W-what was that for?”

“I want you to take me home.”

Freddie’s eyebrows knitted together. “Oh. Alright. I can take you home.”

“Not to my apartment silly! Take me home.”

Oh. Oh.

Y/N made a face he couldn’t deny, he held the side of her face and kissed her lightly, nodding his face into hers before dragging her out onto the lane.

Freddie wanted to run all the way to his house, but settled for the brisk pace they had set. She laughed as she picked up the pace, almost at a full sprint as she looked at him with a sparkle of naughtiness in her eyes.

Y/N is fucking trouble.

....

“If I had known you would want to come back here I would have tidied up some. It’s not much but-“ Freddie started picking up this and that around his small room but was spun around and pushed up against the door they just came in.

“I don’t care Freddie. As long as you’re here and I’m here, nothing else matters.” 

He smiled at her exclamation. “I was hoping you would say that.” Freddie tore off his hat, throwing it and caution to the wind as he looked down at Y/N.

Needy lidded eyes, pouty lips and the flush of her skin peeking out just around the collar of her tied jacket. He thumbed her bottom lip before covering her mouth with his, feeling his heart race when she fell into his arms.

He’d thought about this plenty of times but nothing compared to how it actually felt. To not have to just imagine how her hands would feel on his, how soft her skin really was or the sounds she made. Those tiny little whimpers alone caused his throat to tighten, flinching when she snuck a taste of his tongue with hers.

He gripped her shoulders and traded places, with Y/N’s back now against the door Freddie smiled to himself that he’d managed that little maneuver without breaking their kiss. His hands slipped down her sides, thumbing over her hips as he bent lower and pinched her thigh, swallowing her sudden hum. Freddie bristled his beard over her neck, enjoying her short breaths and especially when she tugged on his coat.

“Take this off.” She breathed, going for the string of her own coat, undoing the thick strap as she peeled it off, touching his chest when it hit the floor with a soft thud. Freddie went further and striped off his shirt, adding it to the growing pile around their feet.

He cupped her face then, nipping her bottom lip before dropping down to his knees, looking up at her worried expression when he lifted one of her legs, resting it over his shoulder like it belonged there as much as he wanted. Y/N beamed down at him with her bruised lips and mussed up hair, encouraging him to reach under her dress to unravel her stockings after taking off her heels.

Freddie couldn’t believe this was happening and hoped and prayed for no one to wake him up. He held her thighs, now bare and trembling when he quested his fingers a little higher. She giggled at the strangled noise that came from his throat when he realized she was not wearing anything under her dress but a thin slip.

He fingered the smooth and slightly cooled material, grinning like the devil with a new soul when he pulled it over her hips, watching Y/N’s eyes widen and her mouth hung open.

She clearly wasn’t expecting his mouth on her, squealing into her hands and definitely wasn’t expecting him to hold her still while he started to eat her out, twisting the bunched hem of her dress as he moved his mouth.

“Oh god Freddie.” Y/N moaned, not knowing what to do as grabbed and pulled at his hair, mewling and rocking against the door. He smiled against her, thrilled he was getting to see her in this state, with his mouth and his hands on her. Y/N started panting suddenly, whining as she moved herself against him, crying out as she came and slumped over the top of Freddie.

Freddie didn’t waste any time, hefting her up and over his shoulder, kicking a few stray items out of his path towards his bed. She flopped down and instantly started tearing at her dress, desperate to be rid of the heavy fabric. He watched her pull it over her head, shaking it loose from her arm with a smirk as Freddie tugged on his zipper. 

Y/N reached out for him, licking her lips when she caught a glimpse of the healthy size of his cock. He went willingly, almost too much when she tugged him down for a kiss he clicked his teeth with hers.

She cried out when he lined himself up, easing his way in but the way she was wiggling and carrying on and digging her nails into her arms made him thrust a little faster. She yelped and dug her into his fluffy pillows. Freddie moaned into the junction of her neck, rocking his hips down to hers, feeling a strange rush hit his stomach when he felt her pussy clench around him.

“God I love you.” No no nonono. He stopped moving. Freddie didn’t mean to say it! He felt it sure, but he didn’t want to scare the poor girl off by any means. 

To his unexpected exclamation she brought his head up from its spot against her throat, thumbing over his beard, she smiled in satisfactory. “I love you too.”

Y/N tilted her head and kissed under his jaw for emphasis, moaning out loud when Freddie pulled out only to slide his way home with power.

“Yes! Keep going please Freddie. Keep going.” Y/N whined against his shoulder, moving her arms up to hold the cold steel bars of his bed frame. Freddie took advantage of that moved back slightly, telling her to keep her arms up as he circled her hips with his hands, dragging her back and forth on his cock like he had only dreamed of doing.

“Is this what you want sweetheart?” He crushed her down again, getting a very vulgar sound to escape her throat.

“Oh please please...” her voice was as fucked as she was, her grip on the bars tightening.

“I’ve got ya’ sweetheart. Don’t worry. Freddie’s got ya’.” He wasn’t going to last much longer with her sounds and body rocking with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Freddie please,” Y/N breathed, arching her back when he fucked down into her at just the right angle to start her orgasm to unfurl. “Oh! Hurry Freddie hurry.” He felt her squeeze around him, getting used to the way his name sounded from her lips. He watched her chest rise and fall, pert nipples barely showing through her light slip and knowing he was doing this to her and making her feel this good made him fuck her even harder. 

“Cum for me Y/N. I know ya’ can sweetheart. I know you’re close. Go on then.” Freddie groaned when she came, calling his name over and over, her body now loose and satisfied as he thrust a few more times. “Fuck sweetheart I-shit I’m coming I’m coming...” Freddie pulled out and shot hot and fast over the top of her thigh. “S-sorry. I didn’t know where you would want it. We didn’t-”

“You could unleash on me anywhere and I will take it.” Y/N smiled, watching him clean up her legs before settling down next to her with a shake of his head.

“I told you Y/N,” he hummed and enjoyed the weight of her head on his shoulder, kissing her temple. “You are all trouble.”


End file.
